


stained fingers and bruised lips.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: there's a reason they call it a tragedy. [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: let's get away from this stupid little town.or; hades, persephone, and a motorcycle





	stained fingers and bruised lips.

**stained fingers and bruised lips.**

 

/

 

_ seph, you _

_ want to get out _

_ of here, don't you? _

 

_ everyday, i think _

_ it gets a little _

_ bit worse. _

 

_ what gets worse? _

_ your mother? _

 

_ the pressure. it's  _

_ on my shoulders. it's _

_ always getting worse. _

 

_ you don't have to _

_ take on the world _

_ alone, sweetheart, _

_ i'm here to help you. _

 

_ i know, hades, _

_ trust me, i know. _

 

_ i love you. _

 

_ i know. _

 

/

 

the folded letter stuck in the opening on her locker would've made persephone vernal pause if this had been the first (or second or third) time this had happened, but this wasn't an unusual sight anymore than it was to see zeus king and hera amoreli kissing each other numb in the back of the health room.

 

pushing the note the rest of the way through, she unfolds the paper and is met with the sight of her boyfriend's familar, neat handwriting.

 

_ hey flower, _

 

she smiles to herself, the nickname was one he'd come up with after she learned the scientific names of every plant in the school for a biology project. it'd stuck instantly, especially after he learned where she worked.

 

_ hey flower, _

_ i thought we could go on a trip today after school, so i parked my bike around the back. text me where you want to go and we'll go. sorry this is so short, i thought about it as i pulled up. see you in latin. _

_ -hades _

 

the dark haired girl grinned, and put the letter into her pocket. grabbing her books and kicking her locker closed, she spotted artemis rushing towards her. raising an eyebrow at her best friend, she leaned against the lockers and waited, pulling out her phone to send a place.

  
  


_ how's the river _

_ sound to you? _

  
  


“seph, seph, seph.” the girl painted, grabbing her arm and bouncing on her toes in the adhd manner she usually moved. “are you coming to the party later?”

 

“did you take your medicine?” she asked instead, blantently ignoring the question for various reasons -- including the fact that she didn't want to go to another one of zeus’ parties as long as she lived. “because it really doesn't seem like you took your medicine.”

 

the shorter girl waved her question off and rolled her eyes. “are you coming to the party or not, persephone? please come, it's our last party as west olympus students!” artemis begged, shaking her best friend's arm.

 

“i can't, art, i have plans.”

 

“do said plans have anything to do with a motorcycle?”

 

persephone gave her a wicked grin, and glanced down as her phone buzzed. “you know me far too well.”

  
  


_ sounds like a _

_ plan, sweetheart. _

  
  


“of course i do, what else are best friends for?” the shorter girl sighed. “say hey to hades for me.”

 

/

 

sitting at their usual table in the foreign language classroom, hades leaned against the wall as he waited for his girlfriend and friends to join him. as the door opened, he looked up from his phone only to see the three mortem brothers slide into their seats. pasithea comes in behind them. “hey.”

 

“hey thea. hypnos, charon, thanatos.”

 

the twins both look up with small smiles, though charon's eyes are glued intently to the book in his hands.

 

“char? you all good,man?” he asked, and reached across the table to flick his best friend in the forehead.

 

“did you know we have a test today, hades?”

 

the teen blinked. “we do?” his friends laughed.

 

“how did you make it to the twelveth grade, dude?” thanatos asked, his eyebrow raised in jest. thankfully, hades is cut off from his reply by his girlfriend dropping into her seat with a muffled groan. “what's the matter, flower?”

 

“life in general.” the dark girl replied, and sat up straight to face the group as she continued. “we have a test today that i didn't know about, zeus is throwing another one of his godforsaken parties, and, my sister is coming home for break and i'm not ready.”

 

“sounds rough, queenie.” the lighter of the twins spoke up, and he reached over to pat his shorter friend on the head. “say hi to demeter for us.”

 

“you mean, ‘say hi to demeter for thanatos’, right?” persephone grinned lightly at the younger twin, and the older one let out a soft and slightly annoyed sound

 

“persephone, i will throw paper at you.”

 

she laughed, and leaned against hades’ arm. “you love me too much, dear thanatos.”

 

the classroom door opened, revealing their teacher, chiron, as he came in. “students, today is going to be a battle. please turn to page 386 to study for your test, you have ten minutes. . .”

 

hades turned his head to kiss the top of hers, and shrugged her off. “up, up, or no motorcycle trip for you.”

 

“you wouldn't dare,” she gasped, mockingly.

 

“try me, love.” he smiled and she laughed.

 

/

 

the final bell was taking far too long to long to ring, and the entire group of students sitting on the ground by the locked gate.

 

“hades!” came a voice from the doors, and the male turned around to face his younger brother. “yeah, poseidon?”

 

“i'm going to take a wild guess and say you're not coming to the house until after the party's over.” when he nodded, poseidon continued. “well, one of the people just called me; said mom wants to see you before lockdown.”

 

the oldest of the king siblings swallowed, and, after a seemingly endless staring match with his brother, he let out an annoyed sigh. “fine.” turning to persephone, he spoke quieter. “mind if we make a detour on our way, flower?”

 

“that's okay with me, darling.”

 

as the final bell rang, and the gates unlocked, the couple watched as the mortem siblings (now including ker, hemera, and the suprising addition of styx rivera) started walking towards their houses, and pasithea climb into one of her sister's car. poseidon went inside; he wasn't going home yet because of debate practice. hades turned to his girlfriend and held out his hand.

 

“shall we, then?”

 

“yeah, let's go see your mom.”

 

/

 

“fucking hell.” her boyfriend muttered under his breath as he stopped the bike by the edge of the woods. “why do i have to be the one to visit her? she has two other children, you know.”

 

“hades?” he turned, his eyes meeting hers as she creased her forehead in worry. “if you're this worked up about it, i'm sure we could just go home.”

 

“no, no. we can stay right here. i'm not going home to get dragged into one of my baby brother's stupid parties again.”

 

persephone reached up and ran one hand through his hair. she got off the bike. “come on, i'll race you to the water.” and she was gone.

 

he hummed lightly, and his eyes came open as she spoke. “hey! that's cheating!” hades yelled after her, but rushed to catch up all the same.

 

/

 

they both skidded to stops at the water's edge, and seph, who had (of course) already kicked off her shoes and socks, dipped her foot in. she jumped back almost instantly. “it's so  _ cold _ !”

 

“it is the start of fall, darling.” he pointed out -- quite obviously, if i might add -- and then he grinned. “besides, we both know you're going to end up swimming anyways.”

 

the girl groaned, her defeat obvious. “of course i am! i'm me! why am i like this, hades?”

 

“why are you complaining?” he smiled at her and sat under a tree. “i wouldn't have you any other way.”

 

“you're a dork, hades king.” she said, and dropped down in front of him.

 

“you're one to talk, persephone vernal, have you met yourself?” he teased, and pulled her up beside him. she curled against his side.

 

“oh, hush.” he laughed and kissed the side of her head.

 

/

 

**fin.**


End file.
